Kings of the Amazon
by OrangeEyedPantera06
Summary: Ichigo,Yoruichi and Urahara must go to the Amazon. On the way there Ichigo isn't really feeling all for the trip. Yet is there a surprise waiting for Ichigo there that he never would have thought would happen to him?What challenges will he meet in the Amazon? I suck at summaries please read.


Ichigo's POV

"Why do we have to go to the Amazon Rainforest _again,_ Kisuke?" Yoruichi said rolling her eyes, "We have to go there again because there are some _'materials';_

"I would prefer that humanity not yet know about these 'materials ' will help perfect the Gigas(1)." He replied as he waved his fan in front of his face. "Also we have to take Ichigo because his training is still not complete. It's good for you to have a change in scenery once in a while too." As he turned go look at Ichigo who had been strangely quiet during the ordeal. "Ichigo is there anything that you need to say? You have been very quiet." The shopkeeper said with a slight frown."Its nothing, let's just go and get my training done." He said with a deep breath. "Okay then, let's go to the airport, and hurry Ichigo,we have to leave in two hours." Kisuke said with a smile. Ichigo scowled, because now he had to tell his family where he was going on such short notice.

As Ichigo walked into his house he decided that he should just tell his family,"I mean it's better to tell them than not to. Who knows what goat face would do if I did that." As he slowly walked in to his house he notes that he only has an hour left before its time to go to the airport. Exhaling deeply Ichigo quickly stepped to the side as Ichigo's father, Isshin, as his tries to kick Ichigo in the face AGAIN. "Ichigo my handsome son, how was your day! Did you hang out with your girlfriend , Rukia~...! AHHH! MY SON WHY DO YOU HURT ME SOOOOO !" Isshin said as Ichigo punched him in the stomach with a little more force than necessary and made him get knocked out two seconds after the punch. "Karin can you get Yuzu to take care of dad. He's unconscious and is starting to talk about random things again." He said in a bored tone while rolling his eyes as Isshin began to say random stuff about their dead mother like "Masaki why do our children haaaaate meeee" or "Masaki help me make our children haaaappy with meeee."

Half an hour later Isshin woke up and found Ichigo packing his suitcase with everything he thought he could use in the Amazon. "Ichigo, where do you think you're going. Why are you packing your suitcase?" Isshin said with a worried and serious look on in face. "Oh, hey Dad, didn't see you over there. I'm just going with my friends to Brazil, maybe Macapá. Everything is paid for and I have to leave in less than a half hour! ...Dad I'm sorry that this is last-minute but I hope you understand. I'm going to say goodbye to Yuzu and Karin, I'll call you as soon as I can!"

"Ichigo," Isshin said as Ichigo turned around waiting to see what his father had to say to him,"It's okay for you to go now, but we will talk about this later." He said sternly but with a faint smile. "Thanks Dad, I'm sorry that this was so sudden, I'll explain this more over the phone." Ichigo said with a smile as he grabbed his bag and went out the door.

Ichigo raced to Urahara's shop with twenty minutes to spare. He went in and bumped into Yoruichi as she was getting her bag out the door."Umph, oh sorry Yoruichi," He said while picking up the bags that had dropped,"Here you go. Where's the car?" He said with a slightly worried look."Oh don't worry about that Ichigo he just went to get it plus its a really nice one for the trip, a red Hummer. Just relax Ichi its a trip!" She said hugging Ichigo tightly yet reassuringly. " Y-Yoruichi- you're choking me!" he said in a raspy voice.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Ichi! I know this is pretty big for you since you've never gone out of Karakura Town right?" she said with a slight smile. Before Ichigo could answer Urahara then pulled up in the Hummer. Ichigo huffed and put his bags in trunk of the car along other ones then climbed into the car and got ready for the long trip that awaited the group.

As they ran into the terminal in just enough time before they had to take off. Urahara and Yoruichi went towards the front of the plane and Ichigo towards the back, Urahara had explained during the car ride "Um sorry Ichigo, you are going near the back of the plane because by the time I thought about you coming with us the seats were almost all gone! You will be fine though. he said with a smile" well that was fine for him, in fact it was perfect because Ichigo didn't know what he would do if he had to sit next to Yoruichi for the _whole_ _trip_ he thought with a shiver. "Hello this is your captain speaking, we are going to begin take off in about 15-20 minutes. We hope you enjoy your flight!' Then the intercom turned off with a slight click. Ichigo took out his phone and began to call his dad.

"Hey dad I'm on the plane are you guys okay? Can I talk to Yuzu?"

"Oh hey my darling son how is your trip!? Are you okay?Do you have enough water? Do you have medicine if you get hurt?"

"Whoa Dad I'm fine can I just talk to Yuzu for a second. She is probally worried sick..."

"Sure just give me a minute." Isshin said to his son.

"Ichigo is that you?" a small, light voice said gently.

"Yeah it's me, Yuzu, are you okay I'm sorry I left so suddenly." he said then heard a small hiccup like sound on the other line.

"Yuzu,"he said in a calming way," It's going to be okay I'll be back before you know it."

"Ichigo, promise me that you will be safe." she said with he voice quivering.

" I promise. Now I need you do take care of goat-face and Karin for me and to not worry about me. Can you do that Yuzu?"

"Yes now I'm going. Have a great trip and get us something for home okay!"not waiting for an answer she hung up the phone.

'well at least that's over and they took it so well.' he said with a smile teasing at his lips.'now that I think about it I haven't really relaxed since my mom's death.' As Ichigo looked out the plane window he began to let his mind wander around. ' Okay folks, the plane is now ready for take off. Please get your seatbelts on when the signal goes off. We hope you have a great flight!' then the intercom turned off. 'Its going to be one heck of a long time, 18 and a half hours about how long the trip will be."Hey kid, is this seat S2?" Ichigo snapped out of his thinking to see who was talking to him. The man was tall,about 6.1 to 6.3', very muscular and had... BLUE HAIR!?. Ichigo's eyes widened insanely about to pop out of his head.'no no NO! It can't be HIM!'. "Grimmjow! What are you doing here?!"

**A/N: hey this is my first story. Please point out any errors you see it would be greatly appreciated. Sorry about the POV being really weird I'm new to tell me what you think about it and ideas are warmly excepted. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this forming thank you O'Mahari Amelia Oninja who has been a great amount of help editing and inspired me to write this fix after such along time.**


End file.
